Azrael Doe
by James Samurin
Summary: Its after the time skip. Naruto has been back for a month and is preparing for the Chuunin Exams which are coming in 5 months. Neji is a Jounin. While Rock Lee, TenTen, Team 8, Team 10 are preparing for the Jounin Exams. The story is about an oprhan, AU


_Author: Hello Everyone, this is my first fanfic so plz be gentle. Please review and give me any tips or how i can make it better. Also Azrael is not a Hyuuga. He is blind._

_Naruto: James Samurin does not own Naruto and is not afflited with it in any sort of way. I think. Who does own me then??_

_Sakura: Get on with it. (Hits Naruto over the head. Doesn't care if he is dead cause she's got all his jewellery and froggy wallet.)(Look up LND lyrics by Lilly Allen.)_

_Hinata:This is an OC story with some other minor OCs. _

_Today I am officially a genin. I hope everything goes well with the team selection. I also hope I get nice teammates and sensei' _Thought a blue haired boy with white eyes as he walked into the classroom.

"Hey blondie-damu move it. I got to tell Hideki-kun I will be his teammates. If we are teamates I will get a chance to show him I am strong. Then he will marry me." a red haired girl yelled. _There is Akane Ayaka_

"Shut up redhead-oroka. He won't marry you if I show you up. Then Hideki-kun will fall for me." a blond haired girl shouted back. _There is Haruko Yama'_

"Will you Banshees bequiet. Keep talking like that and I am sure someone will die." A brown haired boy sitting at his desk said to the girls. _That is Daisuke Motarou'_

Haruko and Akane turned their heads towards Daisuke and gave off enough killing intent to make even a jounin shiver.

"Okay class settle down. I have the teams so listen. We will be starting at Team 11 and going up. Team 11 will be a 5 man team because of the number of students and jounin. This team will have to do double the missions in order to make up for the number of people on the team. Team 11 conisist of Akane Ayaka, Haruko Yama, Hideki Hyuuga, Daisuke Motaru..."Iruka said.

"I refuse to be put on the team with the two Banshees and their king Hyuuga that has a stick up his.."Daisuke started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Iruka said. "As I was saying Team 11 will consist of Akane, Haruko, Hideki, Daisuke, and Azrael Doe."

"Iruka-sensie why cant it just be me, Azrael-san, and Hideki-kun. We dont need Blondie or Joker." Akane said.

"No more inturruptions its final unless any of you want to take another year at the Academy? Thought so. Next is Team 12.." Iruka went on.

30 minutes later In an almost empty classroom

"Hideki-kun who do you think will be are sensie?" Akane asked.

"I think it will be an ANBU member like Team 7." Daisuke answered.

Well no one asked your opinion did they?" Said Haruko.

"Well I haven't heard a peep out of Hyuuga-teme. Have you?" Daisuke replied, after a moment of silence, he said. "I thought so."

"You guys know that I am right here." said an annoyed Hyuuga.

"Sshh..our sen..sei is here.."said Azrael as he heard footsteps.

"I knew that " said Hideki pridefully.

The door then opened, and in stepped a Jounin, vest, handband, and all.

"Ohayo. Gomen about being late. Hokage-sama held me in a bit longer then the rest." said the Jounin. The Jounin had black hair down to his waist and had white pupiless eyes like the other 2 in the classroom.

"OMG. Hideki-kun is that your older brother, cause he is fine just like you." Akane said looking between Hideki and the Jounin.

"He is not my older brother he is Neji Hyuuga, my cousin on my mom's side. He is a Lower Branch member." stated Hideki.

"Hey speaking of which Azrael kinda looks like the teme only Azrael has blue curly hair then straight black hair. You guys could be twins" Daisuke said.

"You know what I think Daisuke is right for a change. Though Hideki-kun has a more fiercer look. Azrael has a more innocent look and Azrael is paler." Haruko said.

"Hey, Neji-sensei, is there anyone in the Hyuuga family that has blue hair." Akane said.

"Well there is Hinata-sama. She is the heiress of the clan and is 1st in line to be Clan head. Hanabi-sama, her sister is 2nd in line. I am 3rd in line then Hideki-kun because he is a Main Branch and because he is closest related to me besides the other two." Neji-sensei said.

"I will not be compared to a regular citizen of Konoha. Especially one who is blind, and only passed the Genin Exam because he took a special test, and passed." Hideki shouted as he walked out of the room.

"Someone is a drama queen." Daisuke said as Haruko and Akane shot him a dirty look.

"Well lets get started on introductions. Hi I am Neji Hyuuga. I like training and meditating. I have a goal to be free of a curse that I have. Now you may go Ayaka." Neji said


End file.
